Erebor
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: This story goes along with the movie but I delve into the thoughts of Fili and Kili throughout it and also add in some missing scenes between the brothers. Goes along with my previous stories like this (Barrel Ride and Smaug's Inferno).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just another one of my stories where I go along with the movie and delve deeper into the thoughts of the Line of Durin. This one is mainly Fili and Kili though. I also added in some scenes to fill in gaps that deal with the brothers. Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Hobbit or the script. It all belongs to J. R. R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson.**

Kili is sitting in one of the chairs in Bard's house. Fili is knelt down beside him checking Kili's bandages. The wound is much better, thanks to Tauriel, but it still hurt. Kili grimaces when Fili prods a particularly sore spot and he looks over at the door. Tauriel walks into the house urgently, her body tense. Fili looks up from Kili's bandages and over at the Elf. He was thankful for her saving Kili but he would be continuing to check the wound and bindings. Bard's children are packing bags with their belongings and Tauriel notices.

"We have no time. We must leave!" Tauriel says hastily as she ushers the children towards the door. Oin and Bofur get up and Oin grabs their meager belongings. Fili looks over at them as fear begins to set in. Fear for the company in Erebor, fear for them here, fear for his brother.

"Get him up,' Bofur says to Fili. Fili nods his head and stands up. He grabs Kili's arm and helps pull him to his feet.

"Come on brother," Fili says as he does so. He knows Kili is still in pain even though the worst of it is over. Kili scowls at this; he was of the Line of Durin. He doesn't need anyone helping him like he's a weakling.

"Come on, come on! Let's go!" Bofur hurries them along. Fili sees him move towards Oin and silently thanks the Dwarf for leaving Kili to him. Little does Fili know that the reason Bofur didn't offer his help was because Bofur could see the stubbornness and pride swell in Kili. And Bofur knew that the only one who maybe could get close enough to helping the lad was Fili.

"I'm fine… I can walk," Kili bites out as he yanks his arm out of Fili's grasp. Kili grimaces when the motion sends a jolt of pain through his leg. Fili frowns but allows his brother to fend for himself. He knows Kili doesn't like to feel helpless or a burden, but it still hurt a little that Kili shrugged him off. Not that he would let anyone know that.

"As fast as you can," Tauriel urges as she ushers everyone towards the door again.

"We're not leaving. Not without our father," Bain announces, stopping and refusing to go any further. Fili glances over at him and a swell of pride rises up inside him. It was just this morning he told his uncle the same thing.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel says after turning around and looking directly at Bain. Bain's jaw tenses and Fili recognizes the war going on in the lad's head. It's the same one that'd be going on in his own head if he was in that same predicament. Could Fili leave his uncle in order to save Kili? Thorin was his king; but Kili was his brother. Deep down, Fili knows what he'd do; unfortunately, he doesn't think it's what the heir _should_ do. There is movement and Fili looks over towards Bain. Bain grabs Tilda and Sigrid's arms and begins leading the group down the back stairs to the rear of the house.

Kili notices as well and makes sure he is at the end of the line. Even as he's healed, Kili's leg is still in pain. No sense in giving anyone reason to fret over him. He limps down the stairs and as he reaches the bottom he notices everyone piling into the boat.

"Give me your hand," Fili says from his place in the boat as he holds his hand out to Tilda. Tilda takes it and Fili helps her in before helping Sigrid.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Bofur shouts to the group before helping Oin in the boat and following after him.

"Quickly now! Hurry!" Tauriel shouts to the group from her spot at the front of the boat. Fili looks behind him and sees Kili limping over to the boat.

"Kili, come on!" Fili shouts to his brother. He inwardly cringes at the worry and fear seeping into his voice. He wasn't scared for himself but for his brother.

Kili forces himself not to grumble at his older brother; he had heard the worry slip into Fili's tone. Kili climbs in the boat, and this time when Fili helps him he doesn't shrug him off until Kili's sitting in the boat causing relief to flood through Fili.

Tauriel begins using the pole and maneuvering the boat between debris and chunks of ice. Fili and Kili look up above them as Smaug flies low overhead. The townspeople scream all around them and are running around trying to find safety. Smaug swoops up above them and away from the town before turning around and flying back. He dives straight down towards the town and builds the fire in his chest. Kili sees this and his eyes are wide. He feels his hand clench around something soft but doesn't take his eyes off the dragon to see what it is.

With wide eyes, Fili watches as Smaug flies over the town and lets the fire loose. The flames alight on the building below in one long line across Lake-town. Screams are heard louder as people fall and die from the attack. Fili feels something clenching his sleeve and he looks down to see Kili's hand. Fili looks up at Kili's face and can see the fear in his eyes, even if Kili's doing his best to cover it up. There are more screams and Fili looks up to see Smaug breathe fire over the town again. _Mahal, save us from this_ , Fili thinks as he watches the destruction pass them by.

Smaug turns around and soars towards them. Kili feels the boat come to a stop and he looks over from where he's sitting in the boat, his injured leg stretched out. Tauriel has hidden them under an overhang, not moving again until Smaug passes overhead.

"Da!" Bain suddenly shouts and Fili and Kili look over at the boy.

"Da!" Tilda shouts in turn, having seen Bard atop the rooftops as well. Fili and Kili look in the direction Bard's children are and see Bard stringing another arrow in his bow. They watch as he shoots it at the dragon, hitting Smaug as he flies towards Bard. Kili's eyes widen when he sees this and his excitement rises.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili shouts as his eyes follow Smaug's path.

"No…" Tauriel replies and Fili has to agree with her. Bard did hit Smaug but it had done nothing. Smaug still soars unhindered above them.

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!" Kili argues as he glances at Tauriel before looking back at the dragon. As an Archer himself, Kili knows when a mark is hit. However, as an Archer, he knows when it is hit, the mark should at least falter. Smaug never even slows down. Bard may have hit his mark, but deep down, Kili knows it has done nothing.

"His arrows cannot pierce it's hide; I fear nothing will," Tauriel says as she turns her attention back to steering the boat, her explanation proving Fili and Kili's thoughts correct. The boat passes under a hanging hook and movement jostling the boat grabs Fili's attention as well as Bofur's. Bain has jumped up and grabbed the hook, swinging himself away from the boat.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur shouts as he and the other reach for Bain but miss him.

"Come back! Bain, come back!" Fili shouts after the lad as the others shout after him as well. Bain's action reminded him of something Kili would do and he couldn't help his heart skipping a beat. Fili looks down at Kili to remind him that it indeed wasn't he who had jumped off. He sees the grimace on Kili's face and a hand reaching out towards his wound.

"Leave him! We cannot go back!" Tauriel says almost harshly. Fili closes his eyes hearing Tilda shout for her brother.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

As the boat jostles from Bain leaping off it, it jolts Kili's injured leg. He stifles a groan as pain erupts in it. Kili grimaces and reaches down for his wound, stopping himself just short. He feels someone watching him and as Tauriel shouts for them to leave Bain, Kili looks over at his brother. Fili has closed his eyes and Tilda's shout for her brother echoes in Kili's ear. If roles were reversed, Kili would never leave Fili behind; he'd follow after him without a second thought. And Kili knew Fili would do the same for him.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Fili looks over at Sigrid and Tilda as they and Tauriel look for their father. Fili sighs; he feels for them but knows they must get to their own families. He notices an empty boat and he motions for Bofur and Oin to help him push it into the water. He can hear the screams and cries of people around them and he looks over to see how Kili is doing. Not seeing Kili beside him where he usually is, Fili turns and looks over his shoulder. Behind him Kili is facing the elf and talking to her.

"Kili, come on! We're leaving!" Fili shouts towards his younger brother. He had seen the way Kili looked at the Elf; the Kili was looking at her now. He watches as Kili's shoulder's slump and he turns to meet up with Fili. Suddenly, Kili turns back around and urgently begins to talk to her. Fili watches as his heart breaks in half. He can tell his younger brother is in love with Tauriel; and as much as he hates Elves, Fili would support Kili in this because he knows she makes Kili happy. However, it would be forbidden. Their uncle would never allow it and Kili would be shunned. He couldn't live with never seeing his brother again and he would hope Kili wouldn't either. As much as he wants Kili to be happy, he knows the result of this forbidden love would destroy him. Fili would never let that happen and so he silently urges Kili to join them.

"Tauriel, amralime," Kili's voice reaches Fili's ears as they get the boat fully in the water. Fili closes his eyes. No Kili. Fili turns and looks at his brother in time to see the Elf prince approach them. Kili's body tenses and Fili can only imagine the glare the Dwarf prince is giving the Elf prince. Kili turns around and Fili meets his gaze and sees the dejection on his brother's face. Fili's eyes soften and he silently lets his brother know he's here for him. Just as Fili is about to turn back to the boat, he sees Kili turn around and pull something out of his pocket and put it in Tauriel's hand. Fili doesn't see it but he knows what it is. Fili's shoulder's slump, knowing what this means. Fili gives his brother another glance and turns back to the boat. He glances at Bofur and Oin who are watching him.

Fili hears quick footsteps approach him as he pushes the boat off. Two hands grab the boat and help him and Fili looks over to see Kili. Kili glances over at him and they share a look. Fili nods towards the boat and Kili scowls before climbing in. Fili gives one last push before jumping in the boat. Fili hands Kili one of the oars which Kili takes. Kili gives Tauriel one last look before helping Fili row the boat, the two of them working in unison.

 **AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

Fili reaches a large boulder and stops, looking behind him. Kili is a couple yards away from him and Bofur and Oin a couple yards behind that. Bofur had made it his job to stay close to Oin considering Oin was one of the oldest of the company. Fili shifts his attention back to his brother whose limp was evident. Fili picks up on the grimace that appears on Kili's face and he frowns. This travel to the Lonely Mountain was taking it's toll on Kili's wound but Fili knew better than to call attention to it. Kili looks up and their eyes meet causing Kili to give Fili a reassuring grin. Fili forces a small smile in return and turns back around to lead the way.

Lead the way. Fili was always the leader amongst his friends; and with his brother. Leading the company was a different story, but Oin and Bofur fell behind him and followed his lead without a second thought. Fili just didn't see himself leading the company as Thorin had, but if Thorin didn't make it… _You'll be leading all of Erebor_ , Thorin's voice echoes in Fili's mind. He wasn't ready to be king yet. Fili sighs and looks ahead of him, seeing the Lonely Mountain in the distance. The Dwarf Kingdom; Thorin's kingdom, and eventually, his kingdom. _Might already be_ , Thorin's voice sounds in his head again.

Fili feels someone come alongside him and he tears his eyes from the Mountain and looks over. Kili is watching him closely, his eyebrows furrowed. Fili assures his younger brother with a smile and a squeeze of his shoulder. Fili begins walking again, only just realizing he'd stopped. Thorin will be fine; he has to be fine.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Kili watches the ground as he follows after his brother. He would never admit it to the others but all this walking was straining his leg. He hoped they stopped for a rest soon; not that he'd ask for it. Kili continues pushing himself, knowing the further he walks the more pronounced his limp is getting. Kili takes another step and grimaces at the pain stabbing at the wound from the uneven footing. Kili feels someone watching him and he looks up to see Fili looking in his direction. Kili wipes the grimace off his face, quickly replacing it with a wide grin. Fili returns it with a small smile before turning back around and continuing walking.

The grin on Kili's face slides off and Kili follows after his brother again. Kili hears Bofur and Oin trudging along behind him. It was inspiring to see everyone in this small group of theirs fall in behind Fili. Fili had always doubted his ability to lead; even if he never said it, Kili could see it in his eyes. Fili never thought anyone other than Kili would be willing to follow him either. Kili knew better. He knew Fili would make a great king.

Kili glances ahead of him at his brother. The tension is minute; and to anyone else they wouldn't pick up on it, but Kili notices it in Fili's shoulders. Whatever Fili is thinking about, it's troubling him. Kili watches his older brother for a moment and almost sees the burden Fili is carrying on his shoulders. Kili notices Fili stop and he furrows his eyebrows. Kili glances behind him at Bofur and Oin. Seeing them slowly making their way, Kili turns back around towards his brother. Kili grimaces and pushes himself to walk faster. He walks up to his brother and stops alongside him. Kili looks over at Fili and watches him closely as Fili gazes in the distance.

Fili glances over at him and Kili searches Fili's face with a frown on his own face. Fili gives him a smile and squeezes his shoulder in reassurance. Kili watches Fili walk ahead and sighs. His eyes drift to the distance where the Lonely Mountain is. Kili's frown deepens. He hopes Thorin is all right.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

"We should rest," Fili announces as he glances at his brother. Kili is grimacing as he is limping painfully behind him. Fili looks over at Bofur and Oin and shares a look with them.

"No, we should keep going," Kili argues with a shake of his head as he forces his self to meet up with Fili. "We need to get to the rest of the company."

"It'll do no one any good if you collapse on the way," Fili points out as he gives his younger brother a look.

"I'm fine. I can make it," Kili says with a scowl and a glare aimed at Fili.

"I should really take a look at your leg again," Oin says as he and Bofur catch up to them.

"It's fine. I'm fine," Kili protests and jerks away from the group only to stumble. Fili reaches out to steady him, his annoyance over his brother's stubbornness growing. It's what got his brother in this mess to begin with. Kili pulls his arm away and rights himself.

"I'm _fine_ ," Kili reiterates again with a growl.

"Kili. Sit. Down. I'm not arguing with you," Fili demands firmly as he fixes Kili with a stern look. Kili freezes in his movement and stares at his older brother with wide eyes. Fili rarely yelled or scolded him so when he did, Kili would immediately listen.

Kili all but falls to the ground and stares down at the grass in front of him. Fili sighs in relief and sits down next to Kili. He hated yelling at or scolding Kili but Fili knew it would be the only way to get Kili to rest. Oin and Bofur sit down next to them and Oin instantly begins checking Kili's wound. Fili watches closely and when Oin nods his head and looks over at him with a smile, Fili relaxes slightly.

"I _told_ you I was fine," Kili grumbles out causing the side of Fili's mouth to quirk up slightly. The comment brought back memories of Kili saying the same thing when they were younger. Fili shakes his head and leans back on his forearms. They'd rest here for a little while and then continue to the Lonely Mountain.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Fili's eyes are on Bofur and Oin. The two older Dwarves moved to the nearby hill a short time ago. They're backs are to the heirs and Fili can see them staring at something in the distance. No doubt the Lonely Mountain. Fili's gaze roams over to his brother next to him. Kili was lying on his back with his arms under his head and his knees bent. He had dozed off some time ago and so Fili had let him sleep. Fili glances back over at Bofur and Oin and sighs. He supposes they should be on their way.

"What do you think we're going to find there?" Kili's soft voice sounds in the air.

Fili shifts his gaze back to his brother. Kili is still in the same position but his eyes are open and looking at him. To anyone else, it would seem that Kili is just inquiring, but worried. But Fili can see in Kili's eyes that his younger brother needs him to tell him everything will be fine; that _Thorin_ will be fine.

"It'll be a mess, of course," Fili begins to explain truthfully, "But they'll be alive. Thorin will be alive and he'll greet us at the gate. And he'll scold us for taking so long to get there."

"How do you know?" Kili asks as he continues to watch his brother. He wants to believe Thorin and the others are alive, and Fili always seems to be right about these things. However, they're talking about Smaug the dragon and he needs to know for certain.

"Because, this is Thorin we're talking about. He's the smartest Dwarf we know. He'll have found a way," Fili assures his younger brother. Kili watches him for a moment and then, nods his head.

"Come on, let's get going," Fili says as he pushes himself to his feet. Fili takes the couple steps to his brother and reaches a hand out to help him up. At first, Fili thinks Kili is going to shrug him off again but then Kili reaches up and grasps his hand. Fili pulls Kili to his feet and gives his shoulder a gently squeeze.

"You really think uncle is all right Fee?" Kili asks quietly and Fili looks over to meet his gaze, resting his hands on Kili's shoulders.

"I _know_ he's all right nadadith," Fili says softly but firmly, the loving Khazdul word leaving his lips. Fili rests his forehead on Kili's a moment before pulling away and giving him a true smile. "Come on."

Fili walks towards Bofur and Oin, knowing Kili is right behind him. He had his doubts about the company being safe but he couldn't encourage them. Not when Kili was fearful of them himself. Fili reaches Bofur and OIn and nods his head which they return.

Kili watches Fili walk to join the rest of their group. Truth was that he was afraid for their uncle, as well as the others. He didn't know what he'd do if he saw the remnants of Smaug's wrath and their charred bodies. But if Fili is hopeful and positive of their safety, then Kili can be too. Kili quickly catches up with the group and stops next to his brother. He looks in the distance at the Lonely Mountain looming ahead.

"We should hurry," Fili says before glancing at Kili and giving him another reassuring smile. Kili returns it and follows after him with Bofur and Oin taking the rear once again.

 **AN: Please review! Love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so here is the next chapter! It was asked if I was going along with the movie on this story. For this series of stories, yes, I will be going along with the movie. This series of stories I'm going more in-depth in the thoughts of the Line of Durin and adding in extra scenes. However, if you want alternate endings and stories that stray from the movie I have written many of them. These stories include: If I Die Young, Out Of Air, In My Arms. I have also written other stories that deal with the after effects of BOFA. These include: Final Hour, The Last Goodbye, Memories, Gone But Not Forgotten, Letters On The Road. I hope this answers your question. :)**

The small group of Dwarves climb up the mountain. The gates are just ahead of them and are spurring them to move faster. Fili keeps walking but glances behind him at his brother. Kili is limping but not as bad as before; the rest must've helped. Fili turns back around and the four of them hurry to the gates, climbing up the rocky path and to the doors.

Fili stops and stares wide-eyed at the destroyed gates. The destruction from Smaug around them causing Fili to look on in shock. The fear rises within him and his doubts come full force to the front of his mind.

Kili slows down and stops next to his brother. His shock and, then, fear evident on his face and in his eyes. If this is the outside then the inside must be worse. _Thorin_ , Kili thinks desperately and fear engulfs him. He turns his wide, fear-filled eyes over to his brother. _Fili will know. He'll say they're fine. Nothing to worry about_.

Fili feels Kili look at him and he turns to meet Kili's fearful gaze with one of his own. Kili's eyes widen at the doubt and fear in Fili's eyes. Making a silent decision in this look, Fili and Kili rush through the gates and into the halls of Erebor. Bofur and Oin follow closely behind them. As they enter the destroyed halls, Bofur calls out.

"Hello! Bombur! Bifur! _Anybody_?!" he says as his voice echoes in the silence surrounding them. Fili hears Kili's breath quicken and then realizes his own quickens to match. They need to find Thorin; they have to make sure he's okay. Fili runs through the halls with Kili on his heels as Kili forgets his wound. Bofur and Oin are close behind them as they follow Fili's lead. Fili and Kili look around for Thorin, their only thought being that he can't be dead. Fili sees a staircase up ahead and he leads the small group down it. Suddenly, they hear Bilbo's voice calling out to them.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo shouts as he runs towards them from another part of the city.

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Oin shouts and points towards the Hobbit. The group sees him and rushes to meet their burglar.

"Stop. Stop. Stop," Bilbo shouts breathlessly at them. The group comes to a halt as they meet up with Bilbo in a corridor. Bilbo catches his breath and looks at the group in front of him. His eyes stop on Fili and Kili however. "You need to leave. We all need to leave."

"We only just got here!" exclaims Bofur as he looks at the Hobbit curiously. Fili furrows his eyebrows as he doesn't like Bilbo's worried tone. One thing was for sure, Fili wasn't leaving until he found his uncle.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen," Bilbo tries to desperately explain. Fili furrows his eyebrow further but deep down he has a bad feeling. Kili's expression matches his brother's and unbeknownst to him, he has the same bad feeling as well.

"What do you mean laddie?" Oin asks as he and Bofur look at Bilbo with their own brows furrowed.

"Thorin! Thorin. Thorin," Bilbo exclaims with worry. Fili's eyes widen, as well as Kili's. Fili's stomach drops further and something niggles at teh edge of his mind. Bilbo's voice brings Fili back to the present. "He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all."

Fili's eyes watch Bilbo as he speaks and then something catches his eye. Fili shifts his gaze past Bilbo to a part of the city with a golden glow to it. Bilbo's voice floats in his ears but Fili's eyes are glued to the glow. Kili's eyes widen further as Bilbo talks. He shifts his gaze over to his brother seeing him focused on a spot past Bilbo, who is still talking.

"It's this… it's this place. I think a sickness lies on it," Bilbo finishes as his eyes land on Fili. Fili's eyes pinch together in concentration as his mind wanders to the stories his mother and uncle used to tell them.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili worriedly asks as he looks back over at Bilbo. He didn't miss the expression on Fili's face. This sounded familiar but Kili couldn't place what it was.

Fili blinks as he brings himself back to the present day. His eyes are still focused on the golden glow and he knows it's caused by the treasure. Just as he knows it's where he'll find his uncle. Fili skirts around Bilbo and walks past the group. He knows Kili will follow without having to personally see it.

As Fili moves, Kili turns his head to look at him. Kili's eyes are still wide and they look to Fili for leadership. Seeing where Fili is staring, Kili glances in the same direction. He notices the eerie golden glow further down into Erebor and looks back at Bilbo before turning his attention to his older brother. Fili has started heading down a staircase, moving further into Erebor and towards the glow. Kili quickly moves past the group and falls in behind Fili, only being a couple steps behind him. Bofur and Oin rush after the brothers and Bilbo after them.

"Fili. Fili. Fili!" Bilbo shouts after the young blond heir, trying to stop him from seeing his uncle.

Fili rounds a corner with Kili and the others following close behind him. Fili stops abruptly and the others follow suit. Fili's eyes widen at the sight of Smaug's massive treasure. Kili stops alongside him with identical wide eyes. The two of them take in the large treasure, their eyes roaming over it. Fili's eyes stop on Thorin, who is walking out of a door and to the middle of the space in front of the Dwarves and Hobbit. Fili takes in the rich robes and the jewelry covering him. Fili hears Thorin whispering to himself and Fili's heart drops. It drops further as he takes in the almost possessed look in his uncle's eyes.

"Gold… Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief," Thorin murmurs as he turns around and stares at the treasure with lust illuminating in his eyes.

Fili was worried for his uncle; and that worried him all the more. Thorin was strong and determined, and never gave up. The fact that he succumbed to the Gold Sickness was upsetting. Fili didn't know what to do and he most certainly wasn't sure fully how he felt at finding his uncle like this.

Kili's eyes widen as he sees his uncle's state. It finally dawned on him what was happening. Thorin had succumbed to the Gold Sickness; which scared Kili. This wasn't the uncle they left the Shire with. This wasn't the uncle who helped raise them. Kili glances over at Fili and sees the worry and tension on his face. Thorin's voice pulls Kili's gaze back to his uncle.

"Behold… the great treasure hoard of Thror," Thorin announces after looking up and seeing his nephews and the others standing there. Fili and Kili watch as suddenly Thorin throws something into the air at where they're standing on the stair landing. Fili quickly catches it and looks down at it; it's a large, blood red jewel. He looks back up and over at Thorin with worry in his eyes.

"Welcome, my sister's sons, to the kingdom of Erebor," Thorin greets them with arms opening wide and pride in his voice and on his face. Thorin turns around and gets lost in the treasure once again.

"We should find the others," Bofur says and Oin nods in agreement. Bilbo nods his head as well and glances between Thorin and his nephews before looking over at Bofur and Oin.

"Follow me," Bilbo says and begins walking back the way they came. Fili and Kili stay a moment, worriedly looking at Thorin.

"Fili…?" Kili whispers as he looks over at his elder brother.

"Follow Bilbo Kili," Fili orders as he keeps his eyes trained on Thorin. Kili stares at him but doesn't move. Fili feels this and glances over at his younger brother. "Go. I'll be right behind you."

Kili holds Fili's gaze a second longer and then turns and as quickly as he can, follows after Bilbo. Fili sighs and looks back at his uncle. Fili would follow his uncle anywhere he asked him to. That's not to say he would always agree with him but he'd follow him. Fili gives Thorin one last worried look and then walks up the stairs after his brother.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Fili sits on the floor with his back against the wall. They had met up with the others and greeted them joyfully. Everyone was so happy to see the other half of their company alive and well. Or, in Kili's case, mostly well. Speaking of Kili… Fili glances to his side. Kili's position matches that of Fili's, sitting on the floor, back against the wall with his knees up; except his injured leg is straight in front of him. Fili's gaze shifts down to Kili's wound where it stays.

"I'm fine. Really," Kili says as he looks over at his brother and sees Fili staring at the wound. Fili looks up at Kili and meets his gaze before Kili continues. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

Fili sighs, knowing he is right. Thorin had fallen to the Gold Sickness and this was definitely a problem. Fili glances towards the door in the direction he knows Thorin to be. His mind was torn. Half of him wanted to blindly follow the man who was like a father to he and Kili. The other half knew his uncle wasn't in his right mind.

"It's the Gold Sickness isn't it?" Kili asks his brother with his eyes wide. Fili wants to tell him no; wants to protect him from this, but Kili deserves the truth. Fili scans the company and his eyes fall on Dwalin and Balin. They nods their heads in encouragement and give Fili and Kili sympathetic looks. Fili shifts his attention back to his younger brother seeing Kili still watching and waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Kili. It's the Gold Sickness," Fili answers and he can see the sadness and fear seep into Kili's eyes.

"What do we do?" Kili asks with uncertainty. He is feeling like a Dwarfling once again, looking to his older brother for answers and to make things right.

"I don't know," Fili replies sadly and looks over at Balin.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following! Please review; I love hearing everyone's feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin had called the company to the treasure room. He had decided it was time to search for the Arkenstone. So, here they were, searching the massive amount of treasure for the heart of the mountain.

"Any sign of it?!" Thorin's questioning shout echoes around them.

"Nothing yet," Dwalin's voice is heard from nearby. Nori's voice is heard from further away.

"Nothing here."

"Keep searching!" Thorin demands from his position above everyone. Fili glances over at his brother and sees he's still searching a few feet away. Fili was grateful Kili was staying close. With Thorin the way he was Fili needed to be sure Kili was well and safe.

"That jewel could be anywhere!" Oin exclaims in exasperation. Kili tosses another jewel to the side. He glances over at Fili and sees him watching him. Kili gives Fili a reassuring look and then moves a few feet forward to continue with his search.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls… find it!" Thorin bellows out and Kili grimaces. Truthfully, the way Thorin was acting worried him and deep down it scared him a little. Kili wasn't sure what to do or think; and he found himself instinctively staying close to his brother.

"You heard him… keep looking!" Dwalin shouts causing Kili to jump slightly. He hadn't even heard Dwalin come up next to him. Dwalin looks at the two heirs and gives them each an encouraging smile before clapping a hand on each of their shoulders before walking away.

"All of you… No one rest until it is found!" Thorin shouts and Fili grimaces this time. Fili feels his brother come up next to him and looks over at Kili.

"This isn't Thorin. This isn't our uncle," Kili says as he glances over at said uncle before looking back at Fili.

"I know," Fili replies, not knowing what else to say.

"Fili. What do we do? How do we help him?" Kili asks Fili with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Fili replies and grimaces at his own helplessness.

"We have to help him. We have to get Thorin back," Kili says as his voice begins to get louder and his brow pinches together.

"Sh," Fili says as he glances behind Kili and Thorin. Thorin's back is to them and hasn't seemed to heard. Fili grabs Kili's arm and pulls him in the other direction. He stops and turns to face the dark-haired Dwarf in front of him. "Do you not think I know that? I _don't_ know what to do. I've never encountered this before. I'm sorry Kili. I'm sorry."

Kili feels the fight drain out of him. Fili was right, neither one of them has dealt with this before. Fili was just as helpless and clueless as he was. He had no right to get angry at his brother for not knowing what to do.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Kili says with his expression softening.

"You're worried is all. We both are," Fili replies with a softer voice this time. Kili nods and the two brothers begin searching once again.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Fili stares out over the expanse of land in front of Erebor. He hears some approaching him from behind and knows it's Kili. Fili would know that walk anywhere. Fili glances over at Kili and sees him gazing at the land before them.

"We should talk to Thorin," Kili says as he keeps his gaze in front of him.

"I don't know…" Fili begins but Kili turns to face him and cuts him off.

"What _do_ you know?" Kili asks with pinched eyebrows and his mouth in a thin line. Fili raises an eyebrow and fixes his brother with a look. Kili instantly stands down and looks away from Fili.

"As I was saying, I don't know, maybe _I_ should talk to Thorin," Fili says as he keeps his eyes on his younger brother. He knew how this would be received and he wasn't disappointed. Kili turns around and looks at his older brother. He furrows his eyebrows and glares at Fili. Shaking his head, Kili begins his argument.

"No. We had an agreement," Kili argues as he takes a couple steps back. "Whatever one of us does we both do."

"Kili, Thorin isn't in his right mind. Who knows what he'll do," Fili counters, his voice softening.

"That's what this is about? I'm not a Dwarfling anymore. You don't have to protect me all the time," Kili scoffs out with a shake of his head followed by a sigh of aggravation.

"Until we know Thorin's mental state…" Fili begins, his eyes following Kili as he walks passed him and away, "…I'll talk to him first."

"No. I will talk to him," a gruff voice sounds from behind them. Fili turns around to see Dwalin standing nearby. "It's better for everyone this way."

Fili opens his mouth to say something but Kili's voice has him turning around.

"Fili," Kili calls out to his brother. He had been looking across the Mountain plain towards Dale as his brother and Dwalin conversed.

Fili looks over at Kili who meets his gaze before nodding towards Dale. Fili walks over to his brother's side. He hears Dwalin follow after him and stop next to he and Kili. They all look over to Dale, seeing a mass of people entering the city.

"They must've came from Lake-Town," Fili says as he watches the scene before them. Kili nods his head in agreement. "We should tell Thorin."

"I'll tell him. You two get the others," Dwalin says before hurrying back inside and towards where he last saw Thorin. Fili and Kili share a look and then quickly move to gather the rest of the company.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Fili and Kili work together to life a large rock over to the entrance to Erebor. Thorin had called them to the Gate where he saw the survivors of Lake-Town piling into Dale. Afterwords, he made the decision to block Erebor's entrance. So, here they were, moving rocks with their hands and by pullies and machines they had found.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won… I will not see it taken again," Thorin announces to the company. Fili sighs and glances over at his brother, seeing Kili tense and a scowl set on his face. Fili inwardly groans and knows his brother is about to speak in anger.

When he heard his uncle's announcement, Kili felt the anger rise up. His shoulders tense and a scowl forms on his face. It was Bard of Lake-Town that defeated Smaug. It was the people of the town that lost _everything_ in the fires. Who are they to turn the people of Lake-Town away when they ask for help; when the people of Lake-Town helped them. Kili turns and looks at Thorin with a hard expression.

"The people of Lake-Town have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything," Kili argues, his voice getting louder. He feels his brother ove up behind him but ignores Fili.

"Kili," Fili whispers harshly in a warning only Kili can hear.

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon-fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for," Thorin bites out as he rounds on his youngest nephew.

Fili's face hardens at this as he watches his uncle turn to look out towards Dale. Fili did not agree with this even if he will follow Thorin. The people of Lake-Town helped them; Bard helped Kili when he didn't have to. Fili owed that man his life. The least they could do is help them out some. Thorin turns back to the company and Fili brings his attention back to his uncle.

"More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!" Thorin shouts to the company. Kili jaw tenses and he turns to look at his brother, the two of them sharing a look.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

"This is wrong. We should be helping them," Kili whispers angrily to his brother. They were behind a pile of rocks, hidden from their uncle.

"I agree brother. But there isn't anything we can do," Fili replies as he looks at Kili.

"We can talk to him," Kili counters with a glance around at the Dwarves moving about.

"You know as well as I do that Thorin is beyond talking to at this point. The only action is to go against him and you, as I, would never do that," Fili says with a level tone. He had been thinking about this long and hard. Kili sighs and Fili focuses his attention back on his brother.

"You are right," Kili says with a scowl. He knows Fili has made a point, and that his older brother had put much thought into it, but he didn't have to like the position they were put in.

"We should get back to work. Thorin will be wondering where we are," Fili says and grabs a stone. Kili joins him and the two of them carry the large stone to the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the last chapter in this story! The next one in the series will be called Battle of Five Armies. It's already written so updates shall be quick! Enjoy!**

It was later on in the evening and the company was sitting and relaxing after their long work day earlier. Thorin walks passed them and Fili and Kili look up from their positions next to each other. They had stayed silent the rest of the evening but their thoughts were anything but.

"Come on!" Thorin calls to the company. Fili and Kili share a look but stand up and quickly follow after their uncle. They follow Thorin up a set of stairs they had created and over to a platform that was built atop the gate. They look over the edge to the plain in front of the gate and over to Dale. Fili's heart plummets when he sees Dale's walls are filled with Elves ready for war. Fili shifts his attention to the path leading up to the gate. Bard rides up it on a horse and stops in front of the gate.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope," Bard calls up tot he Dwarven king. Kili watches the man below him. He, as Fili hadn't, didn't miss the army of Elves along the walls of Dale. He didn't think this was going anywhere peaceful, and judging by Fili's look, neither did his brother.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asks with a cold look aimed at Bard.

"Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole," Bard counters and Fili feels his hackles rise up. What was Bard trying to say? It was one thing for he and Kili to talk of their uncle but Bard knew nothing of him.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed," Thorin replies sternly with his eyes never leaving Bard's. As much as he hasn't agreed with Thorin's actions, Fili feels a sense of pride at Thorin standing up for their race.

"My Lord… We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard assures as he relaxes his posture, hoping to seem less threatening. Fili and Kili look over at their uncle to see what he will say.

Fili and Kili watch as Thorin nods his head and moves over to the stairs and down them. Fili walks over to the top of the stairs and stops. He feels Kili walk over and stop next to him. Fili's gaze follows Thorin as he approaches the blockade and looks through a hole built into it.

"I'm listening," Thorin says as he looks through the hole. The company is silent as they listen to the conversation.

"On behalf of the people of Lake-Town, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives," Bard begins to say. Thorin's body tenses and Fili grimaces.

"I will not treaty with any man while an armed host lies before my door," Thorin replies angrily with his jaw tense and a cold glare in his eyes. Fili glances over towards Dale at the army of Elves. His uncle had a point. If Bard meant to treaty with them then why did they have an army of Elves prepared for battle in Dale. Did they even mean to talk with Thorin? Fili looks back over at his uncle.

Kili feels Fili tense next to him and his own body tenses in answer. His uncle was right; if they only meant to talk why was there an army of armed Elves in Dale. Kili looks over at Fili and sees him looking towards Dale. Fili seemed to think the same way. Kili looks back over at his uncle as Bard begins to speak again.

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms," Bard warns gruffly. Fili and Kili tense further and they shoot murderous gazes to where Bard is.

"Your threats do not sway me," Thorin counters coldly with determination and pride.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!" Bard's angry voice shouts through the hole.

"When did the men of Lake-Town come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" Thorin shouts angrily in return. Fili grimaces; both Thorin and Bard had valid arguments. He knew this was where the trouble would truly originate from.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard shouts through the hole.

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer, why should I honor such terms?" Thorin spits out coldly, a glare piecing through Bard.

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" Bard asks with his voice settling down.

Fili watches as Thorin turns away from the hole and move a couple feet to the side. Thorin leans against the blockade and he looks tired and weary. Fili sees, for a moment, the uncle he had always known and he feels some hope return. However, as quick as he sees it return, the old Thorin disappears. Thorin looks over at them and Fili sees the Gold Sickness take hold once again. But Fili had seen the old Thorin already and his hope holds firm.

Fili wasn't the only one who had seen the moment the old Thorin returned. Kili had seen it and the hope had returned for him as well. It quickly grew to frustration, though, as Kili saw the Gold Sickness take control again. Kili glances at Fili and realizes that Fili had noticed the moment as well.

"Be gone, ere arrow fly!" Thorin shouts as he glares at Bard before moving back up to the platform where his nephews are. Fili and Kili look over the platform and watch as Bard mounts his horse and quickly rides back towards Dale.

"What are you doing?! You cannot go to war!" Bilbo shouts at Thorin. Fili and Kili look over at the Hobbit and Fili inwardly groans and Bilbo's boldness.

"This does not concern you," Thorin coldly says to Bilbo. Fili tenses, not knowing how this is going to play out.

"Excuse me?! But just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We… We are in fact outnumbered," Bilbo argues as he tries to get Thorin to see reason. Fili looks to his uncle, waiting for his reaction. When it comes, it's not what Fili expected.

"Not for much longer," Thorin replies as he turns to look at Bilbo with a smile. Fili and Kili furrow their eyebrows as they try to figure out what Thorin is hinting at.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asks with a furrowed brow himself.

"It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate Dwarves," Thorin says as his smile widens. Fili and Kili grin and share a look; their uncle had a plan. Thorin turns to face the company and Fili and Kili turn their attention back to their uncle.

"We have reclaimed Erebor… Now we defend it!" Thorin shouts with determination. Thorin descends the steps and Fili and Kili share another look. Thorin's plan had better come through or they were all in trouble. Fili looks after Thorin. It wasn't just his own life at stake here; Kili's was as well and that's who Fili truly is worried about if things take a turn for the worse.

 **AN: Please review and send some feedback! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited!**


End file.
